


Start of Something New

by mini_joan_ferguson



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_joan_ferguson/pseuds/mini_joan_ferguson
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Eventually my fanfictions will be turned into one book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter in my book that will be in the middle of the book, but closer to the end.

Vera arrived at Joan’s house earlier than she had anticipated and wondered if Joan would be okay with her being 30 minutes early. Even though they had been together one year exactly today, they still couldn’t bring themselves to move in together. Vera was ready to take that next step; however, she knew it was a huge trust step and a comfort issue for Joan. They weren’t U-Haul lesbians after all. One year, twelve months, fifty-two weeks, three hundred sixty-five days thought Vera. This has been her longest running relationship, and she knew it was also Joan’s longest relationship as well. Vera still struggled to realize that Joan was in fact hers. She often found herself worried Joan would grow tired of her always being around and leave her. Vera knew Joan would never hurt her purposely. Everything Joan ever did was for the greater good and Vera was slowly molding herself into the same mold as Joan.  
The front door interrupted her thoughts. Vera was greeted with a smile, and the smell of cinnamon apple, her favorite scent. How long had she been standing there, thought Vera? She offered a smile and the bottle of Chardonnay. She was lost in a pure state of blissful happiness taking Joan in. She couldn’t see spending the rest of her life with anyone else, she loved Joan. No. She was IN love with Joan Ferguson. Vera knew Joan better than anyone else and even with her dark past and haunting present, she loved her anyways. She could only hope and pray Joan felt the same way she did.  
Joan was clad in a form fitting, black, low cut, t-shirt. It gave the perfect amount of cleavage. Not an over done effort, very classy. Vera’s eyes and thoughts slowly moved south. Joan’s white jeans hugged her hips perfectly. That was one of Vera’s favorite things on Joan, her hips. Shifting her gaze further south, Joan’s thighs, could easily break a bone if someone was reluctant enough to stick anything where it didn’t belong. Biting her lip, she dropped her head blushing at the thought running through her mind. She noticed Joan was wearing black socks, not uncommon given most of Joan’s wardrobe was black, white, or grey. There was very little color. Vera looked back up to Joan and giggled.  
“Ms. Bennett is there something amusing?”, questioned Joan. “Nothing, Ms. Ferguson, nothing at all”, stated Vera. Joan knew she was lying, but found great happiness in her smile, so she didn’t push. The sparkle of Joan’s necklace made Vera smile even more. It was a subtle reminder that Joan was indeed Vera’s for the keeping. A simple diamond encrusted, golden, ‘J’ on a tiny gold chain. Joan’s hair was lightly curled and draped over her shoulders. That was the one thing Vera was jealous of. Joan’s long black hair complimented by the occasional grey strand.  
Joan cleared her throat to grab Vera’s attention. “Vera, dear, why don’t you come in, instead of standing on my door step staring at me like you want to devour me” teased Joan. She got the exact response she was looking for. Vera bowed her head, with flushed cheeks, and squeezed past Joan. Joan smiled to herself and closed the door. When she turned around she got a sight full. Vera was bent over at the waist untying her shoes, knowing Joan was right behind her staring at her.  
She was completely unaware of Joan’s proximity now. Vera stood straight up and froze. They fit together like puzzle pieces “Hello Vera”. Joan’s voice was low and sultry. Feeling bold, Vera rolled her hips against Joan. Joan almost dropped the bottle of Chardonnay. She placed the bottle on the table by the door, grabbed Vera’s hips, gently pulled Vera flush with her body, she bent down nuzzling her nose into Vera’s neck, and kissed her neck. “You’re playing a dangerous game Ms. Bennett”, Growled Joan. “Oh? And what game is that Ms. Ferguson? You mean, this one?” Vera rolled her hips again, knowing full well what it was doing to Joan.  
Two can play at this game thought Joan as she pulled away. She picked up the bottle and headed for the kitchen, leaving Vera in the foyer. Vera groaned at the loss of contact. Joan’s smirked pulled at her lips tightly hearing Vera groan. Moving around the kitchen effortlessly, Joan put the finishing touches on dinner before shutting off the stove and moving everything to the table. Joan noticed Vera still standing in the foyer. She hadn’t moved from that spot yet. Joan took the moment to admire her lover.  
Vera was wearing the opposite colors on her clothing as Joan. Her low cut, t-shirt was white and gave Joan quite the sight of cleavage. Her jeans were black and her socks were white. Her neck held that necklace with pride. Joan noticed she never takes it off. It’s the one Joan had bought her a few months ago, like her own. It was silver instead of gold, the letter “V” laced on a small silver chain, encrusted with diamonds. Joan loved her more than she would ever imagined.  
Catching the loving look on Joan’s face and realizing she was completely zoned out, Vera sauntered over to Joan, placed her hands on either side of her face, and gazed into her eyes searching for something, anything that would give a hint to what Joan was thinking about. Joan placed her hands-on Vera’s hips and pulled her impossibly closer. She leaned down and for the first-time Vera was completely lost in Joan’s eyes. Joan offered up a genuine smile and kissed her. Vera melted into Joan, deepening the kiss, Joan ran her hands around and down to Vera’s behind, lifting-up lightly causing her to gasp. Joan pulled back smiling, knowing what she had just started.  
“Vera, dinner is done”, Joan spoke, and walked over to the table, pulling the chair out for her to sit down. Bending down, she whispered, “You’re mine”. Vera shivered in response. Turning in to her chair, they ate in silence. Vera insisted on cleaning up, and surprisingly Joan didn’t object. Instead she disappeared upstairs. As Vera finished the last dish and put it in its respective spot, she heard Joan come back down the stairs. “Vera can you bring the bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses when you come this way please?” “Yes Joan”. Vera felt something shift in the air, something was off.  
Waltzing into the lounge with the bottle and two glasses, Vera noticed the video camera on top the shelf. “Joan, why is the video camera on”? “We are going to make a little movie Ms. Bennett.” Vera placed everything on the coffee table and shook her head, asking Joan to repeat what she had said just to make sure she heard it right. She indeed heard Joan correctly. Vera turned to pour both a glass of the liquid courage, not that they needed that anymore, but it was nice to have a glass while relaxing.  
Vera turned around to a sight she never expected to see. Joan Ferguson, the big bad Governor of Wentworth Correctional Centre, was down on one knee in front of Vera, with a rather large diamond ring. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight before her, and her hands flew up to her mouth to cover the gasp she let out. Joan’s eyes threatening to let tears fall, beckoned Vera closer. “Vera Bennett, we have been on a long, bumpy, never ending, road of life for exactly one year today. I cannot imagine spending the rest of my now wild and crazy life with anyone else, but you. You have completely flipped my world upside down and changed me for the better. I love you so much more than you will ever know, there really are no words to describe how I feel about you, about us. Will you do me the honors of being my wife? Will you marry me Vera Bennett?” Now shaking, Vera let the tears flow, “Yes! A million times, yes Joan Ferguson! Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife! I can’t express how happy I am!” Joan’s tears now began to fall as she slipped the ring on Vera’s fourth finger.  
Joan stood back up and picked Vera up. Vera wrapped her legs around Joan’s waist and her arms around Joan’s neck. She quickly found herself pinned between Joan’s body and the wall. She wiggled against Joan for a split second, just enough to free her left hand to observe the rather large diamond ring that now rested on her ring finger. Joan brought her left hand up to show Vera her ring as well. A simple gold band. Vera smiled once more, her eyes filled with tears again, daring to fall. She stared deep into Joan’s eyes before leaning in to kiss her. Vera now knew just what she meant to Joan.  
Joan deepened the kiss before letting her go, and walking towards the kitchen. Looking mildly confused about what now resided on the counter. “That wasn’t there when I walked out of the kitchen, how did you manage to get that there when you were in the lounge the whole time”? Joan smirked slyly at Vera’s utter confusion. “Well, I asked someone for some help, you remember Shane? I asked him to sneak in and place all of this on the counter while I had you preoccupied in the lounge.”  
Vera walked over to the counter to take in what all was splayed across the always pristine countertop. A card, two dozen roses (red and white), cheesecake, candles, rose petals, white wine, two glasses, balloons, and two bags. Joan had only supplied Shane with one bag, where did the second one come from? It must be from him she thought to herself. Turning around to face her now fiancé, Vera looked eager to open everything. Joan nodded in the direction of the counter as if giving her the go ahead to dive in.  
She went for the card first. Enclosed in a red envelope, she found her card to be too heavy to be just a card. Carefully, she removed the white card and began to read it out loud. “I can’t believe we are getting married” she opened the card up laughing.  
“Vera,  
I can’t even begin to express how delighted I am that you said yes. You mean so much more to me than any words would ever be able to describe. I’m more than thrilled to be able to spend the rest of my life with the very woman who showed me my father was wrong for once in his life. I want you to move in as soon as possible because I can’t bear to spend another night alone. I love you Vera. Always. My love for you will never fail nor falter.  
Always,  
Joan”  
At the bottom, Joan had taped a spare house key she had made up for her. Vera began to shake, she was nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. “Are you serious? You want me to move in with you?” “Well of course, I mean you are my fiancé anyways. It wasn’t that I didn’t want you to move in sooner, I just thought you weren’t ready yet and that’s why you never brought it up”. “Oh Joan, I didn’t think you were ready, that’s why I never brought it up, I didn’t want to push you.” “Vera, Vera, Vera, you could never push me too far and I promise you, that you will NEVER lose me. You are mine and I am yours for the rest of our wonderful lives.”  
Vera turned back to the counter to smell the roses. She grabbed the bottle of wine and the cheesecake and placed them in the refrigerator, she knew there would be no time for dessert. Or at least not that kind of dessert. Once she arrived back at the counter, she inspected the two bags. One was addressed to her and the other was addressed to both of them, she could only assume it was from Shane. Opening the first bag, her eyes widened in disbelief. Joan never ceased to amaze her.  
She reached in the bag and pulled out a silver box, a folded-up piece of black material, and a matching set of red laced underwear. First, she opened the box to find a Pandora bracelet with 4 charms; a badge to indicate her love for her job, a J to indicate her love for Joan, a house to indicate the home they now would be sharing, and a dog. Vera didn’t understand the dog charm, so she asked Joan what it stood for. Joan just smiled and nodded toward the rest of the contents of the bag. Continuing onto the rest of the contents, she unfolded the black material, her jaw dropped. “Joan is this what I think it is?” Joan’s devious grin cut Vera in half, “of course, you said you wanted one, correc-t?”  
“Go ahead Ms. Bennett, put it all on. I need to go check on the laundry”. With that Joan disappeared into the dark hall upstairs. Vera began to strip down to put on her new underwear set and black leather corset. Once she got it all on, she put her pants back on, not worrying about her shirt. The corset hugged her body tight and pushed her chest up and together. Joan returned to the kitchen to find Vera up on the counter leaning back on her hands. Taking in the beautiful glow of her now fiancé, she stepped forward to be between her lover’s legs.  
Vera smiled at Joan and sat up straight. “Why do I get the feeling this is about to be something you are going to want me to wear every night?” Laughing Joan rested her hands-on Vera’s small waist. “If it was up to me you’d never take it off.” Vera took the moment to place her hands on either side Joan’s neck, rubbing her thumbs over her cheeks. Vera looked deep into Joan’s eyes, seeing nothing, but love and desire, she pressed her lips lightly against Joan’s and felt electricity run through her body.  
Joan smiled against Vera’s lips, before pulling back to look at her beautiful woman. The box that had been placed on the floor had moved slightly causing Vera’s gaze to shift from Joan’s to the box. “Open it, it’s one of the last things I have to give tonight”. Vera eagerly slide to the floor beside the box and lifted the lid. Startled by the contents, she fell backwards into the counter. She got back on her knees in front of the box and found a small black and brown puppy with blue eyes to match her own. She lifted the yorkie up to her face and he licked her nose. Smiling up at Joan, “So this is what the dog charm is for! Joan Ferguson, allowing a dog in the house? Who are you and what have you done with my future wife”? Joan laughs, “she’s still right here, forever behind you, she just may have changed in that aspect as well. Vera, I know just how much you’ve missed out on with certain things, due to certain parts of your life, but I assure you, from now on we are breaking through our comfort zones. We only get one life so we are going to live it to its fullest potential”.  
Vera stood up with the puppy in her arms, turning around to Joan, “what are we going to name him”? Smiling down at Vera, “How about Charlie”? Vera thought about it for a second before repeating the name. “Charlie” The puppy’s ears perked up and he tilted his head to the side before licking Vera’s cheek. “I think he likes it Joan”. “I would say so, he seems rather happy about it anyways. I hate to pull you away from the little, fluffy, bundle of joy, but I have one more thing to give you tonight”. Vera thought to herself, “God this woman is full of surprises”.  
Joan took Vera’s hand, after they put Charlie to sleep, and led her up the stairs. Vera’s heart swelled when they got to the top of the steps. She was greeted with tealight candles and rose petals lining a path into their bedroom, surrounding their bed. The bed was full of rose petals as well. Vera turned Joan around to face her, stepping closer to her, closing any space left between them, and whispered a soft thank you in Joan’s ear.  
The hair on the back of Joan’s neck stood on end. She struggled to keep her barring. Vera ran her hands up Joan’s arms and around her neck. Joan turned her around and back her up onto the bed. Vera fell backwards giggling. Joan loved the sound of Vera’s soft laughter, that was quickly replaced with gentle moans, as she ran her fingers down Vera’s torso. Joan crawled onto the bed over Vera and straddled her waist. She dipped her head down to Vera’s neck, and kissed her way down her neck, then back up to her ear. Taking her earlobe between her teeth, she flicked her tongue over it, electing another breathy moan from Vera. Joan ran her tongue along her neck down to the valley of her breasts, making Vera gasp.  
Vera sat up flush with Joan’s body. She grabbed Joan’s shirt and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it on the floor at the foot of the bed. Then, her hands resided on either side of Joan’s face, pulling her face down to hers slowly, all while staring into her eyes, Vera parted her lips to accommodate Joan’s. The passion ignited deep within Joan and Vera. Joan deepened the kiss and gently pushed Vera back down. She made quick work of the zipper on Vera’s corset and pulled it off of her body.  
Reaching down between them, Vera unbuttoned and unzipped Joan’s pants before sliding them down her long legs. She ran her fingertips lightly all the way up Joan’s thighs, past her torso, to her cheeks. Joan shivered in response to Vera’s touch. Kissing her again, Joan moaned into Vera’s mouth and ran her right hand down the length of Vera’s torso once more. Eliciting another moan from her lover, Joan moved her fingers to the edge of Vera’s red lace bra and ran her fingers lightly under the fabric. Vera gasped at the contact, and bucked her hips into Joan.  
That ignited the fire inside of Joan and Vera knew what was coming next. Joan groaned and slammed herself into Vera. She quickly made work of Vera’s jeans tossing them onto the floor. Both women now only clad in matching lace underwear sets, stare at each other before growing impatient. Joan ran her left hand around to the clasp of Vera’s bra and popped it open. She slid down to the edge of the bed, hooked her fingers under Vera’s underwear and discarded both pieces of material onto the floor along with her own, so they were both naked.  
Vera backed herself up to the headboard and awaited Joan’s next move. Moving back up onto the bed, Joan hovered over Vera, placing feather light kisses along her body, from her lips all the way down her torso and back up, stopping at her chest. Vera wiggled under Joan and arched her back so her chest was in Joan’s face. Taking the hint, Joan blew hot breath over Vera’s chest before latching onto her nipple. Her right hand making quick work of the right nipple while her tongue swirled around the left. She switched to show attention to both equally.  
“J-j-joan, oh god”, pants Vera. Making Joan smile, “What is it my dear”? “D-d-d-don’t s-s-s-stop”, now gasping for breath. Joan decided to tease her. Vera’s eyes shot open when she realized Joan had stopped. “Joan?”, Vera pleaded almost begging Joan to keep going. Joan smirked her famous smirk before getting off the bed and moving to the doorway. “Patience babygirl, patience is key here tonight”. Joan moved out into the hall to blow out all the candles.  
When she got back to the doorway Vera was staring out the window and was now covered by the blanket. Joan took the tranquil moment to gaze at the woman that broke down all her barriers. She was so beautiful, no one and nothing could take this woman away from her. She just wouldn’t allow it. Vera could sense Joan’s presence and averted her view from the full moon to Joan’s big beautiful brown eyes. How did I get so lucky she thought to herself as she offered up a shy smile. Joan’s heart swelled at the sight of the woman in her bed and silently promised to protect this woman with everything she was.  
“Joan, come lay with me. I need you.” Obliging to her fiancés request, she moved around to the left side of the bed, pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. She propped her head up on her hand, while laying on her side and smiled at Vera. Vera turned on her side, propped her head up on her hand, wiggled closer to Joan, smiled, and kissed Joan with everything she had. God did she love this woman. She loved everything about her and never wanted to lose her. Joan pushed Vera onto her back gently and climbed on top of her. Vera now pinned by Joan straddling her lap, ran her hands from Joan’s cheeks, over her shoulders, down her chest, over her torso and rested them on her hips. Joan grabbed Vera’s face and pulled her up into a deep kiss.  
When they parted Joan began moving down her future wife’s torso, she used the same ministrations as before, blowing hot breath down her body until she reached her destination. Joan smirked, laid down between Vera’s thighs, wrapped her arms around Vera’s legs to place her hands on her stomach, and blew on her sex. She gently placed open mouth kisses on the inside of Vera’s thighs, and could feel the heat radiating from her lover. Vera’s eye rolled back at the feel of Joan’s mouth so close to where she wanted her.  
Vera could feel the dull steady throb building deep within herself and she couldn’t take it any longer. “Joan, I need you. NOW.” “I don’t take orders Ms. Bennett…I give them.” Joan stopped once again pulling away from Vera to stare at her. Just before she could take matters into her own hands, Joan had flipped Vera over so she was face down, ass up. Blown away by the sudden flip, Vera gasped at Joan’s dominance. “Now Ms. Bennett, go ahead and make all the noise you want, I WANT the neighbors to know who you belong to.”  
Vera couldn’t believe what she just heard. Though this was their first time, she always had a slight feeling Joan was a ‘Freak’, not that she minded any of the sheer dominance, but she would get Joan back for this. The neighbors would also know who Joan belonged to. She could now feel the wetness that was pooled up slowly start to drip. She knew she was wet, but she couldn’t gauge just how wet she actually was until she felt it drip.  
When Joan blew her hot breath all over her, she moaned in approval. She felt Joan run two fingers along her entrance before sliding them inside of her. When she was finally inside her, she curled her fingers up and hit a spot she now knew was going to be the spot to send her lover over the edge. The smaller woman’s eyes opened and her jaw dropped at the sensation Joan was creating within her body. While still going in and out of her petite fiancé, she moved her left hand up to Vera’s left hip and pushed harder and deeper causing Vera to practically scream her name. Joan looked up to see Vera’s eyes were closed. She stopped moving in and out of Vera, which made her squirm. “Don’t close your eyes, I want to watch you”. Joan began working her fingers in and out of the smaller woman again. Arching her back slightly to increase the pleasure, Vera slammed back against Joan’s body indicating she was close.  
Joan did things to Vera that she couldn’t explain. It was nothing for Vera to give into Joan without much of a protest. She loved Joan and she didn’t care what anyone said. She was finally happy. She had it all. She had the love of her life, her soulmate, her better half, a roof over her head, food in her mouth, clothes on her back, her job, a dog, and the life she had always dreamed about as a little girl.  
The taller woman pulled back and moved back down Vera’s resuming to her original position. She pulled her fingers out of Vera to circle her entrance a few times before she pushed them back in and curled them up to hit that spot again. Joan stopped long enough to make her lover moan. God, did she love the sound of her tiny deputy moaning. She needed to be closer. She wanted to be closer. Joan wrapped her hand into Vera’s hair and pulled her back flush with her body. Vera spread her legs more to make it more comfortable for the both of them. She removed her fingers as she felt Vera grow closer to climax, and circled her fingers around her entrance causing her to buck into Joan’s hand.  
As she ran her fingers around Vera’s entrance, her thumb began to work on her clit, soft and slow at first and then picking up the pace as Vera’s breathing becomes more ragged.  
Vera’s hands flew back to grip Joan’s thighs and her dominator slid three fingers inside her causing her to cry out. “Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuccckkkkkkkk, uhhhh Jjjjjjjjooooaaann”. Joan pumped faster, harder, and deeper than she had do before. Vera fell forward face down on the bed now starting to shake from the amount of pleasure Joan was causing her. She never knew it was possible to feel this much pleasure from what Joan was doing all the way down to Joan herself.  
Joan pulled out one last time long enough to flip Vera back over onto her back. This time Joan wasn’t going to go easy on Vera. She laid down between her legs, laced their fingers together and now used her tongue. She could see her lover contracting and dove in. The older woman rolled her tongue over the petite woman’s sex, causing her own heat and tension to rise and build. Vera groaned loud enough she swore the neighbors heard her. It only encouraged Joan to push that button deep inside Vera making her come unraveled completely. Joan kept going until Vera was completely spent.  
Covered in a sheen layer of sweat Vera looked down at Joan and smiled. “That was the best I have ever had, and I couldn’t be any happier that it was with you.” Joan could feel her cheeks growing pink, she wasn’t used to compliments and since Vera was the first woman she had ever been intimate with, and the compliment shocked her. The smaller woman was completely unaware of Joan being a virgin. She knew Joan fell in love with an inmate, but she also knew nothing ever happened between the them. After Mr. Fletchers attempt at blackmailing Joan with the pictures of Jianna all over her office and after the painful dinner and months of Joan under her care at the prison, the truth finally came out. Bea Smith’s death brought forth a whole new light to what happened between them and Vera couldn’t be happier with the outcome despite almost losing the one she truly loves.  
Vera was ready to return the favor for Joan. However Joan had other plans in mind.


End file.
